Confieso que te quiero, que te amo
by noogirly
Summary: Rukia se ha decidido a confesarle su amor a Ichigo ¿Como se presentara aquella situación? ¿Cual sera su respuesta? No hay manera fácil de hacer las cosas.
1. Confieso que te quiero

_Hola~! Este es el mi primer IchiRuki completado, espero que les guste. Supongo que es un poco cursi... pero trate de representar las cosas que una siente cuando le gusta a alguien y la tension antes de la confesion. Espero que les guste. Besitos~_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confieso que te quiero<span>**

No hay manera fácil de hacer las cosas, se decía una y otra vez.

No hay forma de que algo pueda salir mal, pero eso no se lo creía tanto.

Ya no podía seguir así… Era como un peso sobre su pecho, como una naranja en su garganta que en cualquier momento saldría de manera inevitable… Pero no había manera fácil de decirle…De confesarle cuanto lo amaba.

Pero una vez que aquello entra en tu cabeza, no hay manera de retroceder. Y es que cada detalle, cada mínima acción le hacía entender que no era capaz de contenerse, que el amor se le desparramaba por los ojos, que si no lo escupía se volvería loca. Entonces era cuando ella se daba cuenta de que parecía estar en una novela y entonces comprobaba, que se estaba volviendo loca.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Estaban los dos en el mismo cuarto ¡Por dios, en el mismo cuarto! (aunque ella durmiera en el armario). Podía escucharle, a través de las puertas y entonces debía evitar las ganas de ir a meterse dentro de su cama. Cuando el inhalaba podía imaginar su pecho subir parsimoniosamente y cuando exhalaba ¡Dios! Podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, sobre su oreja y entonces… y entonces, una extraña sensación le cosquilleaba el abdomen, una maldita sensación que ella sabía que era incorrecta, prohibida.

En la mañana, cuando sonó el despertador y ella salió hacia el baño, tuvo que morderse el labio y apartar el rostro ¡Que tipo más desvergonzado! Ichigo se estaba quitando la camisa, dejando su abdomen, sus pectorales, su espalda al aire ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Apartar la vista cuando se tiene a tal Adonis frente a tus ojos? ¡Qué crimen! ¿Quedarse mirando como una loca embobada? ¡Qué estúpido! Decidió lanzarle una pantufla y salir de la habitación rápidamente.

- _¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡TRATAR ASI A LA GENTE!_ – escuchó gritar al chico. Ella solo se limitó a mojarse la cara eufóricamente para ver si el sonrojo se le pasaba.

En el desayuno, no tenia deseos de comer, jugaba inútilmente con la comida, pero ella se sentía en otra dimensión, tan ausente. Ichigo le miro con detención entonces, con ojos que mostraban gran preocupación. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

- _¿Te pasa algo, Rukia? No haz comido nada_– pregunto él entonces, con la cara llena de ternura.

¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa?

- _¿Qué más quieres? ¡Esta comida es un asco!_ – respondió entonces con pavor disfrazado de malicia.

-_ Tsk, ¡Que molesta eres enana! mañana cocinas tú_ - dijo, dedicándole una última mirada de preocupación. Y se levantó de la mesa – _Venga, vamos o llegaremos tarde_.-

Ella le siguió, sintiéndose con ánimo para un funeral.

En el camino al instituto, él le dedicaba repentinas miradas inquisitivas, Rukia subía la vista pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban Ichigo apartaba rápidamente la mirada. Caminaron en silencio, pero sin que este fuera incómodo. Accidentalmente Ichigo le rozo la mano, ella forzosamente se quedó en silencio y sonrojada miro hacia otra dirección. Sobre su cabeza, sintió la mirada del shinigami.

En clases, ella lucho arduamente con las ganas de observarle constantemente. Se daba, a veces, una tregua y le mirada. Una pequeña presión le apretaba el pecho, exhalo ligeramente para tratar de deshacerse de ella, pero era inútil. Debía decirlo. La espera era benditamente eterna… ¿Qué hacer cuando llegara el momento? Le dedico una mirada a Ichigo. Él la sorprendió en el acto. Nerviosa se escondió entre los cuadernos, haciendo como que nada hubiera pasado.

De regreso a casa con la brisa moviéndole ligeramente los naranjos cabellos, con el atardecer dando ese halo de nostalgia, parecía ser el momento ideal ¡Como de novela! (dijo volviéndose loca). Pasaron cerca de un parque abandonado, el aire mecía un columpio y ella se quedó observándolo, creando entonces la oportunidad.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – pregunto Ichigo.

El sol le daba en los ojos… Ese color dorado cuando sus iris se tragaban la luz ¿Por qué se sentía la única persona en notar tal cosa?

-_ Y-Yo_… - comenzó.

Se le oprimió el estómago, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Parecía como si nunca antes hubiera tenido manos ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con ellas? Y entonces no pudo ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos y bajo su cabeza.

-_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ –

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y le examino el rostro, estaba tan cerca ¿Debería besarlo? Pero solo se quedó cabizbaja.

-_ Te quiero_ – dijo como si lo escupiera y, en realidad, lo estaba haciendo.

¿Debería subir la mirada? No, aquello definitivamente le daba terror… ¿Podría soportar la cara de espanto?

-_ Vaya…_ - susurro él. Ella sabía que se estaba tocando la nuca, alborotándose el cabello incómodo. – _Yo… Yo también_ – dijo.

Y pensó que se iba a desmayar. Pero nunca se había sentido mejor. Subió el rostro y le observo, él estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia otra dirección, muy interesado.

- _¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Yo te quiero. Te quiero enserio_ – afirmo Rukia.

-_ Yo también te quiero enserio_ –

El corazón comenzó a latir rápido, estaba como loco, tratando de escapársele del pecho ¿Podría Ichigo escuchar sus latidos?

- _Digo… Tú me diste mis poderes, eres mi amiga ¿Cómo podría no quererte? Siempre me has apoyado y estado ahí para mí. Te estoy muy agradecido_. – él le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

No hay manera fácil de hacer las cosas. Por eso no hay que rendirse al primer intento.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo:

- _Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Siendo tan idiota seguro que me necesitaras muy seguido_ –

Entonces se paró derecha y siguió caminando, un poco más liviana que ayer, maldiciendo a Ichigo por su inocencia. Luciendo una sonrisa nada fingida en el rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Hice un final alternativo, siento que este quizas se pegue mas a la historia. <em>

_Luego díganme cual les gusto mas :)_


	2. Confieso que te amo

**Confieso que te amo**

No hay manera fácil de hacer las cosas, se decía una y otra vez.

No hay forma de que algo pueda salir mal, pero eso no se lo creía tanto.

Ya no podía seguir así… Era como un peso sobre su pecho, como una naranja en su garganta que en cualquier momento saldría de manera inevitable… Pero no había manera fácil de decirle…De confesarle cuanto lo amaba.

Pero una vez que aquello entra en tu cabeza, no hay manera de retroceder. Y es que cada detalle, cada mínima acción le hacía entender que no era capaz de contenerse, que el amor se le desparramaba por los ojos, que si no lo escupía se volvería loca. Entonces era cuando ella se daba cuenta de que parecía estar en una novela y entonces comprobaba, que se estaba volviendo loca.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Estaban los dos en el mismo cuarto ¡Por dios, en el mismo cuarto! (aunque ella durmiera en el armario). Podía escucharle, a través de las puertas y entonces debía evitar las ganas de ir a meterse dentro de su cama. Cuando el inhalaba podía imaginar su pecho subir parsimoniosamente y cuando exhalaba ¡Dios! Podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, sobre su oreja y entonces… y entonces, una extraña sensación le cosquilleaba el abdomen, una maldita sensación que ella sabía que era incorrecta, prohibida.

En la mañana, cuando sonó el despertador y ella salió hacia el baño, tuvo que morderse el labio y apartar el rostro ¡Que tipo más desvergonzado! Ichigo se estaba quitando la camisa, dejando su abdomen, sus pectorales, su espalda al aire ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Apartar la vista cuando se tiene a tal Adonis frente a tus ojos? ¡Qué crimen! ¿Quedarse mirando como una loca embobada? ¡Qué estúpido! Decidió lanzarle una pantufla y salir de la habitación rápidamente.

-_ ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡DESPERTAR ASI A LA GENTE!_ – escuchó gritar al chico. Ella solo se limitó a mojarse la cara eufóricamente para ver si el sonrojo se le pasaba.

En el desayuno, no tenia deseos de comer, jugaba inútilmente con la comida, pero ella se sentía en otra dimensión, tan ausente. Ichigo le miro con detención entonces, con ojos que mostraban gran preocupación. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-_ ¿Te pasa algo, Rukia? No haz comido nada_– pregunto él entonces, con la cara llena de ternura.

¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa?

- _¿Qué más quieres? ¡Esta comida es un asco!_ – respondió entonces con pavor disfrazado de malicia.

-_ Tsk, ¡Que molesta eres enana! mañana cocinas tú -_ dijo, dedicándole una última mirada de preocupación. Y se levantó de la mesa – _Venga, vamos o llegaremos tarde._-

Ella le siguió, sintiéndose con ánimo para un funeral.

En el camino al instituto, él le dedicaba repentinas miradas inquisitivas, Rukia subía la vista pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban Ichigo apartaba rápidamente la mirada. Caminaron en silencio, pero sin que este fuera incómodo. Accidentalmente Ichigo le rozo la mano, ella forzosamente se quedó en silencio y sonrojada miro hacia otra dirección. Sobre su cabeza, sintió la mirada del shinigami.

En clases, ella lucho arduamente con las ganas de observarle constantemente. Se daba, a veces, una tregua y le mirada. Una pequeña presión le apretaba el pecho, exhalo ligeramente para tratar de deshacerse de ella, pero era inútil. Debía decirlo. La espera era benditamente eterna… ¿Qué hacer cuando llegara el momento? Le dedico una mirada a Ichigo. Él la sorprendió en el acto. Nerviosa se escondió entre los cuadernos, haciendo como que nada hubiera pasado.

De regreso a casa con la brisa moviéndole ligeramente los naranjos cabellos, con el atardecer dando ese halo de nostalgia, parecía ser el momento ideal ¡Como de novela! (dijo volviéndose loca). Pasaron cerca de un parque abandonado, el aire mecía un columpio y ella se quedó observándolo, creando entonces la oportunidad.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – pregunto Ichigo.

El sol le daba en los ojos… Ese color dorado cuando sus iris se tragaban la luz ¿Por qué se sentía la única persona en notar tal cosa?

- _Y-Yo…_ - comenzó.

Se le oprimió el estómago, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Parecía como si nunca antes hubiera tenido manos ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con ellas? Y entonces no pudo ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos y bajo su cabeza.

- _¿Te sientes bien?_ –

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y le examino el rostro, estaba tan cerca ¿Debería besarlo? Pero solo se quedó cabizbaja.

- _Te quiero_ – dijo como si lo escupiera y, en realidad, lo estaba haciendo.

¿Debería subir la mirada? No, aquello definitivamente le daba terror… ¿Podría soportar la cara de espanto?

- _Vaya…_ - susurro él. Ella sabía que se estaba tocando la nuca, alborotándose el cabello incómodo. –_ Yo… Yo también_ – dijo.

Y pensó que se iba a desmayar. Pero nunca se había sentido mejor. Subió el rostro y le observo, él estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia otra dirección, muy interesado.

- _¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Yo te quiero. Te quiero enserio_ – afirmo Rukia.

- _Yo también te quiero enserio_ –

El corazón comenzó a latir rápido, estaba como loco, tratando de escapársele del pecho ¿Podría Ichigo escuchar sus latidos? Ella cerró sus ojos, los apretó muy fuerte para despertar en caso de que aquello no fuera verdad ¿Hacia dónde iba aquello?

- _¿Q-que se supone… que hagamos ahora?_ – pregunto Ichigo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y entonces fue como si toda calzara, como si todas las piezas por fin volvieran a su lugar.

-_ Qué idiota eres_ – dijo ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo.

-_ ¡Hey, ten más cuidado!_ –

En ese instante él se giró a mirarle y ella de aprovecho la oportunidad para plantarle un beso. Un pequeño beso, con la promesa de no ser el último. Un beso puro que sabía a amor… Amor como solo ellos dos se podían dar. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo como todo girara a su alrededor, oliendo su aliento, percibiendo su calor… Sintiéndolo a él como lo único en el mundo. Un par de segundos, una breve eternidad, el primer beso.

Rukia corrió entonces, dejando a un Ichigo muy sorprendido a sus espaldas. Corrió tan rápido, tan liviana como nunca antes se había sentido.

- _¡Rukia esperame!_ –

Corrió, riendo a carcajadas, tragando bocanadas de aire, corrió a su destino, corrió derecho hasta su felicidad.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero que les guste este fic :) <em>


End file.
